


Son of Fire

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Corpses, Fire, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: FireTw: burning and corpses
Series: Linked universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 30





	Son of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Time and Wind sat next to each other in the sand, the tides rhythmically crashing into the land before receding once more. The others were inside Wind's house, chatting and socializing with the sailor's family. The sun was setting slowly and orange and pink filled the sky and bathed the land in warmth. It was peaceful and beautiful.

"Hey, Time?" The child asked, breaking the calming silence. "Do you love me?"

The question took him by surprise but Time was quick to recover.

The old man chuckled and turned his eyes to Wind. "Like a son."

This got the kid smiling and a warmth blossomed in Time's chest.

The kid stands up and turns to Time, a strange heat radiates from the boy.

"Would a father allow his son to be eaten by flames?"

Before Time could ask, embers began to form along the tips of Wind's fingers. The embers then slowly grew into angry flames, consuming the boy.

His body burned in front of Time. He tried to look away but some force was keeping him from doing so, and the old man was forced to watch as Wind's body crisped and charred. His skin melted in some places and bits of skin fell off his bones and turned to ash. The smell of flesh, ashes and smoke filled his lungs. Their sunset disappeared as soon as one of Wind's eyes fell.

Time wanted to hurl. Bile rose to his mouth and stung his throat but he couldn't seem to get it out.

" _This... Is.... Your.... Fault..._ " Wind's charred corpse said as he pointed a blackened finger toward Time. 

Wind dropped onto the ground, his body disintegrating into ashes the moment it hit. However, the fires were still there, and they began to crawl toward Time as if they had a mind of their own.

They snaked up his boots and leggings. They burned his shirt and began to tear the cloth and his skin away. They reached his face and slowly, he felt himself be consumed, unable to scream or anything as his body turned to char and ash.

Time awoke with a start, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to even out his breathing. It felt as if ants were crawling all over him and gnawing at his skin. His body felt burned as he recalled his dream.

Ashes, smoke, fire. The scents fill his lungs and he's forced to breathe it all over again.

_Wind...._

As the panic fades, a great aching pain fills his heart, but not the pain of burning.

The old man holds the fairy necklace to his chest as he began to weep.


End file.
